Tutelage
by kemiztri
Summary: Kim finds out that Ron is better at something than she is. But why is it bothering her so much? Note to readers: I've decided to leave it as a oneshot. [Complete]


Title: Tutelage  
Author: Kemiztri  
Rated: Teen  
Summary: Kim finds out that Ron is better at something than she is. But why is it bothering her so much?

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or setting. I did think of the plot (or what little there is of it), though.

A/n: My first KP fic, but I did do some fics for another fandom under a different penname. I'm new to KP fanfiction, so I'm not sure if this has already been done. Sorry to the other author(s) if it has. If no one has done something like this yet, yay me _claps hands._ Anyways, happy reading. And please review when you're finished. Thanks.

* * *

_  
What is wrong with her!_ Monique asked herself exasperatedly for the umpteenth time in the last two hours. She had just gotten out of the Club Banana dressing room where she was trying out the latest in swimwear fashion, and had immediately scanned the crowd of shoppers for red hair. She spotted it at the far right corner of the store, attached to her best friend, Kim. Ever since they met up at the mall's food court, Monique noticed some things off with her friend. First, she seemed to lack the glow that she'd been in possession of since the latter part of their Junior Prom just a week ago. Second, her eyes held a far-away expression, as if she was in deep, troubling thought. Third, she'd hardly said a thing since their meeting when she usually couldn't stop gushing about her new boyfriend when they were together. And finally, there was a major sale happening right before them and at this very moment, yet she did not seem excited at all about it.

For a few more seconds, Monique watched her friend absentmindedly going through the rack that held the two-piece bathing suits. As she pondered what could possibly have gotten Kim in such a disturbing funk, she saw her friend slowly reach for a color that was one of the greatest fashion don'ts in the red-head decree: Neon pink. Monique's eyes widened as she watched her friend's pale hand make its way toward the offending swimwear's hanger as if in slow motion.

"Nooo!" Monique yelled from the other side of the store. If she had noticed the sudden quiet and stares from the other people that followed her outburst, she didn't make it known as she made her way quickly to her best friend. "What is the matter with you, Kim!" she practically hissed at the red-head as she grabbed the neon pink bathing suit and replaced it in another part of the rack, further away from her friend. "You were about to get that _neon pink_ two-piece, so you better not even think about telling me it's nothing," she continued when she saw Kim's mouth begin to open with an explanation. Doing so had caused Kim to quickly shut her mouth and look down. A quick look over her shoulder told her the other customers had returned to their shopping. She turned back to Kim, and as calmly and quietly as she could, began her interrogation of her friend. "We are at a _sale_!" she emphasized with some frantic movements of her arms, causing the string of bathing suit in her hand to narrowly miss slapping Kim's face. "During one of these things, I hate to tell you this, but you get really scary. You push, scratch, use your martial arts moves, and do at least two flips over other shoppers—young _and _elderly alike—just to get a great top before they do. But just a few minutes ago, that middle-schooler grabbed that fabulous sleeveless polo right under your nose, and you did _nothing_! So I ask again: _What is wrong with you!_"

She knew she was being harsh, but Monique couldn't help it. She was worried for her friend. And if she knew her friend well, which she did, she knew that Kim was in one of those moods where she'd keep her troubles to herself. Because of this, Monique knew that a little force was in order. Thankfully, it seemed to have done the trick.

* * *

Kim let out a soft sigh. She knew that if there was one person she could really turn to for this type of problem, it was Monique. Plus, it's not like she had any other girl friends she could go to for help. And it's not like she could turn to Ron for help in this situation. After all, he _was_ the problem. Well…not _the_ problem exactly. But the thoughts that troubled her for the passed few days did center on him. 

"All right, Monique," she sighed again in submission. "But not here. I'll wait for you to pay for those; then we can get a smoothie." A surprised look crossed her friend's face, complete with one raised eyebrow, as she placed all the clothes in her left hand down on the nearest display table.

"You're not going to getting those?" Monique asked. Her reply was a slight shake of the head. "Now I _know_ it's something big." She then proceeded to the checkout table to pay for her things.

After they purchased their smoothies, they made their way to a vacant bench situated in the center of the mall's walkway. As soon as they were seated, Monique turned her body towards Kim and lifted her right knee up to fold it under her for a more comfortable position.

"Okay, spill it," she simply said, taking a sip from the bright purple straw. For the third time, Kim sighed. But this time, it was followed by the sagging of her shoulders at she leaned back on the bench. Though she knew Monique could help her immensely, she was having trouble finding the courage to open her mouth and let the words out. "Is it about cheerleading?" Monique asked, trying to help her friend out. Kim shook her head. _If only it was _just_ that_, she thought. "Latest mission gone wrong?" Again, Kim shook her head.

"No. There were no missions this week," she replied softly; then took a small sip from her bright green straw.

"Holy lords, she speaks!" exclaimed Monique, earning a scowl from Kim. "Sorry," said Monique after a soft laugh, not sounding sorry at all. "But seriously, what's up with you, girl? I mean, the only other thing I could think of that could get you in such a funk is guy troubles. But since you're with Ron— Wait a minute," she cut herself off after seeing Kim slightly flush at Ron's name. "It _is_ about Ron," she said softly, confusion and surprise evident in her voice. "What happened? I thought you two were going great? Did he do something—

"No!" Kim cut in. "It's nothing like that. We _are_ going great. It's just…."

"What? WHAT?" Kim knew Monique was _trying_ to be patient with her. And if the situation was reversed, Kim would have grabbed Monique by the shoulders and shook her until she talked just to end the suspense. Knowing this, she decided to take pity on her friend. Turning towards Monique, she mirrored her position of lifting one knee and bending it under her. She took in a slow, deep breathe and held it in for a second or two.

"Ron is…really good," she finally said. The comment was followed by silence and another raised eyebrow from her friend.

"You two already…."

"No!" she exclaimed, eyes growing wide as she realized the implications of her words. "We hadn't gone that far yet. And we won't for a long while. We just kissed. But, _Monique_," she paused, biting her lower lip. "He is _really_ good at it. I mean, at first, we started really slow. No movement. Just lips touching lips, you know. Then we slowly started to move a bit. But then Monday came. Things started getting busy with school and cheerleading and stuff, and we couldn't get much alone time together. But then Thursday came. That's when my parents went to that symphony and took the tweebs with them. And before you asked: Yes, they knew he was with me. But they trust him. Anyways, I guess after how many days of not spending a whole lot of quality time together—

"Is that what we call it these days?"

"—things got a little…hot."

"Hot?"

"I mean, it seemed like he was a different person. He was totally confident. He was suddenly not shy anymore. He knew where to put his hands, and even gave me a back rub as he kissed me. And then he did this thing with his tongue—

"Hold it right there," Monique said, holding up her left hand as if to physically stop her friend. "Too much information, girl. You and Ron are both my closest friends. As much as I love that you guys are together, I really don't need any mental images of what you guys do."

"Um…okay…." Kim blushed and turned her eyes away.

"What's the problem, anyway? So your boyfriend is a good make-out partner. Is that a bad thing?"

"Monique! This is _Ron._ Ron Stoppable. My best friend since Pre-K. I'm _supposed_ to know everything about him. I mean, _where_ did he learn to do what he did—

"You mean, _whom with_?"

"Exactly! We know he went out with Zita for a while. But I doubt they went out long enough to go that far…right? Then there's that Yori girl when he went to Japan, but he _said_ they were just friends. Unless he lied. Or were friends _with benefits_."

"Hold up! Are you listening to yourself? This is _Ron!_ I highly doubt he's like that—

"I know! I know I'm not making any sense. I mean," she looked down, her face flushing once more, "Even before we got together, I had—once or twice—played with the idea of going out with him. And in all those daydreams, _I_ was the one…_teaching_ him."

"Once or twice only?" she asked with a smirk. Kim glared at her. "And in real life, instead of being the _tutor_, you became the _tutee_." Her impish smile grew wider as Kim glared harder.

"Not funny," Kim almost growled.

"But it _is_," Monique said, her face taking on a more friendly smile. "Let's forget the part that Ron, your BFF since forever, is your boyfriend. Would you be complaining to me about his awesome skills in kissing?"

"Well—

"No, you wouldn't. You'd be gushing about it with me," she answered for Kim. Then her eyes widened as her face took on a far away look—as if she was hit with a revelation. "But since it _is_ Ron, everything is different," she began with an awed voice. "This isn't like how it was with Josh or any of your past boyfriends. Because with those other guys, you didn't care if you were their first kisses or who they learned what and from whom." She paused and her eyes focused in on her friend's. "You're really in love with him, aren't you? The real thing. Not some fling. And definitely not a rebound—

"Of course not! Monique, I won't risk a lifetime of friendship for a _fling_ or a_ rebound_. And of course I love him—

"I knew you _loved_ him, Kim. But I never realized just how much _in love_ with him you are," she said and gave a sigh. "And I'm sorry for questioning your stand in your relationship. It's just…you did start going out with Ron pretty quickly after Eric. Real or fake, you did like Eric a lot."

"And I was wrong. I know it. But this thing with Ron, it's different. I _know_ it's real. And I don't want to hurt him. Ever." Silence filled the next few seconds, and both girls took advantage of the lapse in conversation to take a sip from their respective smoothies.

"Okay, girl. I believe you." Silence again. "So…now we know why you're all distracted," she began teasingly. "You're jealous of some girl who taught Ron a few tricks before you did." After another brief laugh at Kim's expense, Monique sobered somewhat. "But you have to be open to the possibility that this girl you're all jealous of might not even exist. I mean, Ron could just be naturally talented."

"You think so," Kim said. She couldn't have stopped the hope that laced her words if she had tried, which caused her friend to laugh right out loud.

"Definitely. And if it's really bothering you, why not just ask him about it. But even if he does give a name, you have to accept his past and let these bad feelings go. I mean, it's not like he's bringing up all your past boyfriends."

"You're right," she said with a sigh. "So I guess that means you disapprove of me kicking Zita's butt and calling in a favor to go to Japan and kicking Yori's?" Though Monique was shaking her head, an amused smile graced her face as she gave her reply.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Damn."

End

* * *

Please leave a review. But NO flames, please. Constructive criticisms are welcome, though. 


End file.
